


Changes Your Life

by Whedonista93



Series: What Happens on Spooky Island [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Darcy Dinkley-Lewis-Stark takes the world by storm and doesn't take no for an answer... with her parents would anyone really expect any different?





	Changes Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, aggiepuff sent me this link ages ago, and it just wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> https://phoenix-173.tumblr.com/post/145931454167/darcy-lewis-is-the-daughter-of-velma-lewis-dinkley

Tony glares through the screen. “You fought aliens in London. Without me?”

Darcy grimaces and shrugs. “It’s not liked I planned it!”

“You’re moving back to New York. I’ll even give Jane her own lab.”

Darcy cuts off her protest. “And me?”

Tony shrugs. “Lab manager. Pep’s had a contract drawn up for years.”

Darcy sighs. “Fine.”

“Atta girl. Your flight leaves at 11 tonight.”

“You presumptuous son of --”

* * *

 

“So where are you from, Darcy?” Steve asks politely.

“I was born in Coolsville,” Darcy answers without looking up from her mixing bowl, “but I was raised pretty equally between there and Manhattan.” When Steve doesn’t respond, she glances toward him to find him looking at her like he’s trying to decide if he believes her. She laughs. “Promise I’m not pulling your leg, Cap. It’s right next to Middletown up north a bit. You can look it up.” She jerks her chin toward the tablet at his elbow.

He blushes and shakes his head. “I’ll trust you.”

The telltale clack of heels on tile announces Pepper’s arrival. “Darcy! I knew I recognized the smell of those cookies! You have half the tower salivating! When did you get in? Why didn’t you come say hi?”

Darcy smiles brightly as she scoops dough onto a tray. “You’re worse than Dad. Just got in a couple hours ago. You were in a board meeting, didn’t wanna interrupt.”

Pepper rolls her eyes and pulls the younger woman into a hug. “It would have been a welcome distraction. Besides, you know you’re always more than welcom-”

Darcy returns the hug happily as she cuts the redhead off. “Not chaining myself to a desk yet, that one time was enough for now, thanks.”

Pepper brushes a kiss across her cheek. “Happy to have you regardless, sweetheart.” She steps back and kicks her heels off. “Can I help?”

“Uh, should I go?” Steve asks sheepishly.

Darcy rolls her eyes. “No! This is new recipe. I need an unbiased taste tester.”

* * *

“Old man, if you don’t get out of this lab right this instant, I’m gonna get the dog,” Darcy threatens.

Tony quirks an eyebrow at her through a hologram. “You don’t have the dog.”

“I’ll drive the two hours to get him.” Darcy cocks a hip and rest one fist against it.

“That would give me four more hours in the lab.”

“You really think that’s the only trick up my sleeve?”

Tony narrows his eyes suspiciously.

“Dinner time,” Darcy insists.

Tony crosses his arms across his chest.

Darcy rolls her eyes. “I made lasagna.”

“And garlic bread?”

“Of course. And salad.”

Tony pulls a face.

“You’re gonna eat all of it.”

Tony sighs and closes out the hologram. “Which one of us is the adult in this relationship again?”

“That’s been up for debate since day one.” She ushers him into the bathroom adjoining his lab. “Clean yourself. You smell exactly like the three day engineering bender you’ve been on and this is a group dinner.”

*

When Tony enters the common area, prodded by Darcy, Clint throws his arms in the air and cheers. “Darcy - 1, Stark - 0.”

“What’s the difference?” Tony grumbles.

Darcy shoves him toward the kitchen. “Grab a plate and pop a squat before you pass out. I’m estimating an hour tops and I promised Mom I’d make you call before you crashed.”

Tony stands up straight. “Why, is she okay? What’s wrong? Where is she?”

Darcy smiles softly and reaches out to squeeze his hand. “Chill pill, Pops. She just had a question about the possibilities of combining holographic and shielding tech.”

Tony’s eyes light up. “ _If_ someone managed that, they could actually make it seem like there was…”

Darcy grins. “A ghost, yeah. Mom’s wigging about it. But food first. Eat your salad first and I’ll let you call while you’re eating.”

Once Tony’s settled, tablet propped in front of him and chatting rapid-fire with Velma, Darcy notices everyone eyeing her quizzically. She quirks a brow.

“Didn’t realize Tony knew your mom,” Steve explained.

Darcy smirks. “Oh yeah, they go way back to before I was born.”

Tony nearly chokes on his lasagna.

“Really?” Nat arches an eyebrow.

“They met on Spooky Island way back when.” Darcy nods. “He’s paid for all three of my degrees.”

Clint spews the swig of beer he’d just taken. “Three?”

“Masters in microbiology, doctorate in mechanical engineering, and masters in poli-sci.”

Clint lets out a low whistle. “Damn, Darce. Does Pepper know?”

Darcy shrugs. “Brains run in the family. And she’s had an employment contract drawn up for me since the day I turned 18.”

“What does your mom do?” Nat asks.

“Mom’s a part of a private detective firm. Does some consulting for NASA when she gets bored. Mamma’s a CEO.”

Out of the corner of her eyes, she catches Steve mouthing _Mom_ and _Mamma_ before understanding dawns and he flushes bright red. She bites her lip not to snicker.

* * *

“Yo, genius!” Darcy saunters into the boardroom as the debrief winds down. “Incoming call.”

Tony glances up. “From?”

“Just says _Wifey_.” Darcy scrunches her nose down at the screen. “Are you trying to irritate her?”

Tony grins. “Yup.” He catches the phone Darcy tosses him and answers the video call with a grin. “Velma, light of my life.”

“Cut the crap, Tony,” an irritated voice comes from the other end as Darcy herds the rest of the Avengers out into the hall.

“‘Wifey’?” Steve frowns. “I thought Stark had a thing with Pepper.”

“He does,” Darcy confirms as she shuffles the group into an elevator.

“Does Pepper know abo-”

“Yes.”

“And his wi-”

“Also knows.”

“But…”

“It’s called an open relationship, Capsicle,” Nat drawls, “look it up or ask Stark and leave the poor girl alone.”

Steve blushes.

“Fair warning,” Darcy says, “if you ask him, he is highly likely to overshare.”

* * *

 Tony stumbles into the garage, dropping Steve as he enters, half his armor gone, and everything that’s left smoking, only to have Darcy barrel straight into him.

She shoves at his chest. “What the hell, old man?!”

Tony winces. “Ow, Darce.”

Darcy glares.

“What else was I supposed to do, kiddo?”

Darcy brushes angry tears away. “Maybe not fly into the mouth of a fucking fire breathing dragon?!”

“It worked didn’t it?”

She finds a bit of his chest not covered by armor and pokes him hard. “Not the point! One of you would have figured something out! This self sacrificing bullshit has _got_ to stop.”

“Darcy, hon-”

“No! You scared the shit out of me, Dad!”

“Dad?!” Steve trips over his own feet.

Darcy turns wide blue eyes on him. “Yeah, Dad.”

“But… the wife… and Pepper… I… oh, fuck it, I’m confused.”

“Language!” Tony calls gleefully as Darcy cackles.

“Mom’s here, by the way,” Darcy manages once she calms down.

Tony pales. “Shit. How long am I sleeping on the couch?”

“They haven’t decided yet, but you’re banned from the lab for two weeks.”

“Darce,” Tony whines pitifully.

“Not up for debate,” Darcy tells him firmly. “Let’s get you out of this armor and through medical and a shower so we can go have a nice family dinner before the hoard of superheros descends on us tomorrow.” She fixes Steve with a glare.

Steve nods hastily. “Not a word.”

Darcy smiles approvingly. “Just until tomorrow morning.”

*

When Darcy and Tony finally stumble out of the elevator and into the penthouse, Pepper and Velma are sprawled on the couch, legs tangled together, chatting aimlessly while _Cupcake Wars_ plays quietly in the background. The comfortable atmosphere vanishes the moment the two women spot Tony.

Pepper shoots to her feet first. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

Velma is right behind her. “Jinkies, Tony! Machine or not, it was _fire-breathing_ machine and you flew right into it!”

“Machi-,” Tony cuts himself off and turns desperate eyes on Darcy.

Darcy herself is gaping at Velma. “Mom… it wasn’t a machine.”

Velma rolls her eyes. “Monsters aren’t real.”

Tony gapes. “Didn’t you give up on that theory after Spooky Island?”

“How many times do I have to tell you? Their DNA proved that they were an evolutionary anomaly confined to the island due to severe sun sensitivity, but essentially they were just oversized, rather intelligent lizards.”

Tony quirks an eyebrow. “Uh huh, and the soul stealing magic pyramid? And what about those monsters when your museum opened in Coolsville?”

“The result of magic and science. Not natural monsters.”

Darcy interrupts before this argument can start _again_. “I really don’t know how else to classify  lot of the aliens we’ve encountered over the last several years.”

Velma throws her hand up in exasperation. “Aliens aren’t real either!”

Darcy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before turning to Pepper. “Mamma, I know I promised a family dinner tonight-”

Pepper holds a hand up to cut her off. “I can _not_ spend all night listening to this debate _again_. Settle it.”

Darcy nods once and drags Velma to the elevator. “J, is Thor on the common floor?”

“He is, Miss Darcy,” the AI answers smoothly.

“Take me to him, my good man.”

“As you wish.”

Darcy continues to ignore her mother’s protests as they step into the common area.

Steve looks at them curiously, but Darcy shakes her head tersely, and he settles back into his seat.

“Thor, my man!” Darcy calls.

Thor bounds up immediately. “Lady Darcy! Who is your acquaintance?”

“Introductions later,” Darcy pats his shoulder reassuringly. “Right now, I need a favor. No questions until later.”

“Anything within my power.”

“J, window.” A window slides open silently and Darcy points to it with one hand and shoves Velma into Thor’s arms with the other. “Mom, this isThor. He’s an alien. Thor, fly. Please.”

Thor shrugs, wraps one arm around Velma’s waist, holds the other hand out for Mjolnir, and shoots out the window. Darcy stands several feet to the side of the open window, foot tapping impatiently, until he returns fifteen minutes later. Velma stumbles to her knees.

Darcy lifts her up and points to Thor and reiterates, “Alien.” She tosses a thanks over her shoulder, and drags Velma back to the elevator. “J, my lab, please.”

The elevator locks loudly before rapidly dropping several stories below street level. Several biometric locks later, the two women step into Darcy’s private lab, where she drags Velma into a cooler in the back corner.

She looks her mother in the eyes. “You cannot tell _anyone_ about this, ever. Dad got them for me, very illegally, and SHIELD would flip their shit if they knew I was studying them.”

Velma looks at her quizzically.

Darcy scans her palm and punches a code into the nearest screen on the wall.

Velma screeches and leaps backward as the freezer drawer slides open. “Jinkies! What _is_ that thing?”

Darcy rolls her eyes. “Mom, meet alien, alien, meet Mom.”

Velma gulps and protests weakly, “There are no such things as aliens.”

Darcy offers a scalpel to her mother, handle first. “This particular ugly fucker is called a Chitari, and I only have three left, so please cut carefully.”

Three hours later, Velma flops back onto the couch of the penthouse with an incredulous look on her face. She finally manages to make eye contact with Tony. “Aliens are real.”

Tony grins. “Yeah, babe, aliens are real.”

* * *

Clint chokes on his coffee when Tony, Darcy, and Velma step out of the elevator and into the common area the next morning. He points at Velma. “You’re Velma Dinkley,” he turns to Darcy. “Why is Velma Dinkley in our tower?”

“ _My_ tower,” Tony protests with no real heat.

Darcy smirks. “Mom, the rude one with the nice arms is Clint. Redhead next to him is Nat. You kinda met Thor yesterday. The waif in his lap is Jane, who you surprisingly have not met before, now that I think about it. Adorable guy with the curls and glasses is Bruce. And studly over there is Steve. Everyone, this is my mom Velma.”

“Why did you never tell me your mom is Velma Dinkley?” Clint whines.

“How was I supposed to know you even knew who she was?”

“Mystery Inc. is awesome, okay? I had a major crush as a teenager.” Clint defends.

“Keep your eyes and your hands to yourself, Hawkass.” Tony drapes himself over Velma’s back with a glare toward Clint. “She’s taken.”

Velma elbows him in the gut. “And she can speak for herself.”

Pepper strolls in, in yoga pants and one of Tony’s tee shirts as opposed to her usual suits. She takes one look at the scene in the kitchen and rolls her eyes fondly as she stops to lean into their sides. “You’re both ridiculous.”

Darcy chuckles over her coffee.

Clint chokes on his own coffee again. “Wait, what?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “For a super spy, you’re kinda slow, buddy.”

“Huh?”

“Need me to go slow, pal? Darcy is their,” Steve gestures in Tony, Velma, and Pepper’s direction, “daughter.”

“But _how_?”

“Darcy,” the three answer simultaneously.

“Huh?”

Darcy rolls her eyes. “Expand your vocabulary, Hawkass. And in answer, three year old me didn’t understand the concept of a stepparent. I just knew my friend Nancy had three parents.”

“Jarvis helped her shanghai us into a relationship,” Tony smiles fondly at his daughter.

Pepper turns toward Steve. “And speaking of, are you ever going to get the nerve up to ask our girl out for a damn coffee?”

It's Darcy spews her coffee this time. “Mamma!”

Steve turns bright red.


End file.
